


Multiple Universes

by MidnightMix



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Yogscast, every fandom
Genre: Everyone Has A Backstory, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Readers Make The Story, This is My Design, You Have Been Warned, You Regret Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMix/pseuds/MidnightMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a universe where everyone from all the fandoms can come into it. I've started off with my Yogscast friends and as always me. You add your own OC with members of any fandom. Write your character and send them to me at: writetheirstory@gmail.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Universes

Character Stats:

Sara Midnight (My OC):  
Courses: Architect + Psychology and Behavioural Sciences

College: Murray Edwards, CU

Job: Principal Learning and Development Consultant

Salary: £80,000

Accommodation: 3 Bed Cottage w/ Lalna, Hannah and Kim.

Lalna Jones:  
Courses: Engineering + Computer Science

College: Fitzwilliam College, CU

Job: Fraud Team- Technical Lead

Salary: £142,000

Accommodation: 3 Bed Cottage w/ Sara, Hannah and Kim

Hannah Rutherford:  
Courses: Music + Natural Sciences

College: Queens College, CU

Job: Chef

Salary: £28,000

Accommodation: 3 Bed Cottage w/ Sara, Lalna and Kim

Kim Richards:  
Courses: Archaeology + Music

College: Queens College, CU

Job: Archeologist

Salary: £28,000

Accommodation: 3 Bed Cottage w/ Sara, Lalna and Hannah

 

Character Backstories:

Sara:

Sara was born in Australia and has a bad relationship with her parents. The decision to leave home and study abroad hit them hard but Sara is happy with her life and her friends as it is.  
Sara likes to make things with her hands, on her off hours she reads (mostly fantasy and horror), designs, does pottery and glass blowing and plays a lot of video games. Sara also knows Old Norse and is a Myers Briggs: INTP-T.

Lalna:

Lalna has a similarly bad relationship with his parents as Sara but his parents don't support him because he refused to join in the family business and do Business and Management at university  
Lalna likes to form theories and when not doing other things reads (mostly sci-fi), paints draws and otherwise creates art, otherwise he plays video games with Sara.  
Lalna is a Myers Briggs: INTP-A

Hannah:

Hannah is a planner and chef who takes care of the group, as the only person that isn't a P type with a Myer's Briggs: ISTJ-A. She pretty much makes it so that the world around them doesn't dissolve into chaos. Even though she could earn more money Hannah still do what she's passionate about as a chef in a high-class caterers.

Kim: Kim is a free spirit who speaks her mind and has a sense of adventure when she's not planning her next great escape to the outdoors she enjoys the horror films and shows and Mystery novels. Kim is a Myers Briggs: ISFP-A

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to e-mail me your characters.  
> Love,  
> MidnightMix


End file.
